Madison Eagles
|birth_place = Sydney, New South Wales, Australia|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Sydney, New South Wales, Australia|billed = |trainer = |debut = November 2001|retired = }} Madison Eagles (June 5, 1984) is an Australian female professional wrestler. She has wrestled prominently throughout the Independent circuit in Australia and the United States. She has wrestled for SHIMMER, Heartland Wrestling Association, World Class Extreme Wrestling (WCEW), EGO Pro Wrestling, New England Championship Wrestling (NECW), ACE, Ring of Honor (ROH), Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW) and CHIKARA. She also runs an all female pro wrestling company in Australia called PWWA, and she co-owns PWA and the PWA training school. During her career she has held the IWA Women's Championship four times and the Shimmer Championship. Career history Early career In August 2001, Eagles started wrestling training with the International Wrestling Australia (IWA) training school. In December 2001 she debuted in IWA at the age of 17 as a bodyguard for AJ Freely. In February 2003, Eagles and IWA owner Mark Mercedes went to the United States where Madison took part in an Ohio Valley Wrestling Training camp. She wrestled in such promotions as the USA Pro Wrestling and Cleveland All Pro Wrestling. She is also the founder and owner of the only all women's wrestling company in Australia, the Pro Wrestling Women's Alliance. Shimmer Women Athletes (2008-present) Eagles made her debut in Shimmer Women Athletes at Volume 21 teaming up with Jessie McKay as the The Pink Ladies, but they were eliminated in the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship Gauntle Match first by The Canadian Ninjas. They also lost to the Experience, the team of Lexie Fyfe and Malia Hosaka back on Volume 22. On May 3, 2009 she had her first singles match against Sara Del Rey on Volume 23 and her second singles match against Mercedes Martinez on Volume 24, losing both of them. She returned on Volume 29 where she scored her first victory against Sassy Stephie. Later in the day, as part of Volume 30 she defeated Cheerleader Melissa to become the number one contender for the Shimmer Championship. On Volume 31 Eagles defeated current champion MsChif for the title. She held the championship until Volume 44 where she was beaten by Cheerleader Melissa to end her reign at 539 days. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*''Soaring Eagle'' (Springboard Moonsault) :*''Hell Bound (Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker onto Knee) :*''Heaven Sent (Small Package Driver) *'Signature moves' **Chokeslam **Powerbomb **The Jaw Breaker **Half Nelson Suplex **Spider German Suplex **Brainbuster **reverse sto to headlock lariat *'Tag teams and stables' :*Pink Ladies - with Jessie McKay Championships and accomplishments *'International Wrestling Australia' **IWA Women's Championship (4 times) *'New Horizons Pro Wrestling' **Indygurlz Australian Championship (2 times) *'Pacific Pro Wrestling' **Pacific Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #31 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #15 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #1 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #14 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #35 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #12 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #20 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #44 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females *'Professional Wrestling Alliance' **PWWA Championship (1 time) **PWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mick Moretti *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **Shimmer Championship (2 times) See also *Madison Eagle's event history External links * Madison Eagles Twitter * Madison Eagles profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Online World Of Wrestling profile * Madison's Myspace profile * Madison's Facebook Category:1984 births Category:2001 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:EGO Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHIMMER Champions Category:Living people Category:Security and Bodyguards Category:New Horizon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance Canberra alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance Queensland alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance (Australia) alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Newcastle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:Blue Mountains Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Network alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eve alumni Category:Battle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni